Dopamina
by Kirlatan
Summary: Cuando Astrid aceptó la vacante para jefa de Pediatría y Nenonatal en Berk solo pensó en superar de algún modo la ruptura sentimental que atravesaba en esos momentos, nunca imaginó que al regresar a su pueblo natal encontraría el mejor antídoto para un corazón roto y que precisamente llevaba nombre y apellido completamente conocido. UA. HxA
1. Encuentros Furtivos

::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Dopamina**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Cuando ella aceptó la vacante para pediatría y nenonatal en Berk solo pensó en superar de algún modo la ruptura sentimental que atravesaba en esos momentos, nunca imaginó que encontraría el mejor antídoto para un corazón roto y que precisamente llevaba nombre y apellido completamente conocido. UA. HxA**

::::::::::::::::::

La historia no me pertenece.

 _ **H** ** _ola_! **_  
_Les explicaré esto y como escribo, todo el chapter y los siguientes están escritos basados en una canción, así que como recomendación, pongan la canción que les pongo aquí abajo._

 _Amenizará el capítulo un poco y entraran en ambiente._

::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Song del chapter – Nothing less - Matt Woods**_

::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Encuentros furtivos**

\- ¿Y entonces, cómo estás?

La rubia apretó inconscientemente el auricular y tomó aire para hablar ante la pregunta incomoda, sin querer el hilo de voz que salió se escuchó débil y lleno de tristeza

\- Heather, esta es una de esas preguntas que me niego a contestar porque ya sabes la respuesta de antemano – respondió tragando saliva y tranquilizándose mentalmente

\- Lo sé, perdón As, a veces olvido que estoy hablando contigo

Pasó un minuto de incomodo silencio que fue roto por un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Hiccup? – preguntó la interlocutora con un poco de nerviosismo

\- ¿Lo de Asren?

\- No, que regresas

Astrid tragó en seco, aún recordaba esa acalorada discusión que tuvieron por teléfono y que después se mudó al frente de su apartamento trayendo consigo a un Hiccup encolerizado cruzando en motocicleta todo Berk y la carretera federal rumbo a Berserker para evitar que ella se mudara con su actual ex-novio, a Hiccup jamás le había agradado Asren en cuestión.

\- Después de la discusión de hace 2 meses no hemos hablado mucho en realidad

\- ¿Sabes que se enterará, verdad Astrid? – repuso Heather con tono cómico – Es decir, eventualmente lo hará y no creo que pueda disimular más mis llamadas contigo, ha estado rondando mucho desde que pelearon

Astrid sonrió, sabía que Hiccup haría algo así, el universo había conspirado para unir a Fishlegs, el mejor amigo de Hiccup, y a Heather, su ojiverde mejor amiga en casi matrimonio, se habían prometido desde hacía casi un año, y la boda se iba a celebrar pronto, por lo que era normal que Hiccup estuviera al tanto de ciertas cosas ya que Fish y Heather vivían juntos.

\- ¿Iras por mi al aeropuerto? – preguntó Astrid con simpleza

\- Claramente, Stormfly te extraña demasiado, estará encantada de volver a verte

\- ¿Heather?

\- ¿Sí Astrid?

\- Por favor no le digas a Hiccup todavía

Escuchó la respiración pesada de su amiga y el estómago se contrajó rapidamente, esa no era una buena señal.

::::::::::::::::::

Bajó del avión pensando que había sido inútil comprar un vuelo para un distancia tan relativamente corta como el trayecto de Berserker a Berk, sin embargo, la opción más rápida era esa y ella quería dejar atrás cualquier ciudad que le recordará a Asred.

Se detuvo sin querer frente a un espejo y se acercó inconscientemente, el cabello rubio largo había crecido a media espalda y en esos momentos estaba tomado con una media coleta, los ojos azules se veían casi grisáceos y la piel nívea estaba aún más clara debido a las largas jornadas que ella pasaba en el hospital.

Descendió de las escaleras eléctricas con su única maleta cuando encontró en el área de espera al único hombre que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y maldijo a Heather. Hiccup estaba ahí parado con todo su metro ochenta y cinco de altura enfundado en una chaqueta negra con playera verde y pantalón café esperandola. El cabello marrón cobrizo sobresalía del resto y esos ojos verde jade lo hacían verse aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba, Hiccup siempre había sido guapo.

Caminó hasta él con duda, verlo después de esa acalorada discusión hace unos meses le recordaba todas las cosas que se habían dicho y ese asunto en particular que había pasado y no habían podido esclarecer.

\- ¿Parece que no te alegras de verme, Hofferson? – dijo Hiccup acercándose con voz baja y grave

\- ¿Heather te dijo verdad? – preguntó arqueando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cadera

\- No tuvo otra opción – contestó sonriendo y alzando los hombros – Prácticamente la perseguí por todo su departamento hasta que me confesó que llegabas hoy, Fishlegs se molestó bastante ante el acoso a su prometida pero no me importo en lo absoluto….. estás de regreso

Astrid sonrió y sin siquiera poder contenerse se lanzó hacia él en un íntimo abrazo que Hiccup correspondió abriendo los brazos y recibiéndola en ellos. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo sorprendiéndose de la facilidad que siempre había tenido el ojiverde para acunarla de esa manera. Cuando se separaron el castaño tomó la maleta y la guió a la salida.

\- Esto no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por no haberme avisado que regresabas

\- Emm…. Hiccup acerca de eso- repuso la rubia deteniéndose y mordiendose el labio de nuevo – Yo no….. es decir… Asren y yo…

Hiccup le tomó la mano y se la apretó con calma, a la rubia le sorprendió el gesto, sabía que el berkiano tenía una paciencia que ella jamás tendría, pero se estaba comportando compasivamente aún después que fuera una completa estúpida ese día en Berserker.

\- Hiccup – bajó la mirada – Yo debí haberte escuchado, de verdad

\- Astrid – se acercó a ella y sorprendiéndola la tomó del hombro con el brazo derecho y con la otra dejó la maleta para tomar su rostro – Ese día me comporté como un idiota, no debí actuar así contigo, solo reaccioné guiado ante mis …..

\- ¿Tus…? – preguntó la ojiazul levantando el rostro, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza

\- Sé lo que te hizo y créeme, aunque quiera romperle la cara en mil pedazos, le agradezco que te haya hecho regresar – Hiccup la soltó y ella sintió un gran peso salir de su cuerpo – Te extrañé como nunca y no quiero volver a dejar de verte o hablarte por más de un día, hablo en serio, lo que pasó fue una tontería

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y siguieron la marcha que llevaba al estacionamiento, llegaron a un jeep alto negro que tenía las ventanas abiertas donde dos cabezas sobresalían y hacían un sonido eco que sonaba como un ladrido. Un labrador completamente negro y una border collie que movía la cola sin control.

\- ¡Stormfly! – gritó Astrid corriendo hacia el vehículo y abrazando a su perra que lloraba con emoción, después saludó igualmente con un abrazo al labrador que también se alegraba de verla – ¡Toothless! – se giró hacia Hiccup que ya había llegado y estaba metiendo el equipaje en el maletero - ¡La trajiste!

\- Me imaginé que les iba a hacer bien a las dos verse lo más pronto posible, últimamente ha estado inquieta, T hace lo posible por animarla casi a diario

\- ¿Tú la tenías? – preguntó con ojos llenos de sorpresa y emoción

\- No culpes a Heather, pero Storm se había deprimido mucho sin ti y pensé que era buena idea traerla a casa conmigo y con Toothless, así nos haríamos compañía mutuamente – dijo Hiccup rascandose con vergüenza la nuca tratando de aligerar la sorpresa

Astrid lo contempló con amor, su mejor amigo tenía ese talento de ser la persona más bondadosa del planeta. Súbitamente se sintió el peor ser del mundo por haber peleado con él por alguien tan insignificante como Asren, tuvo que haberlo escuchado cuando debió.

Sin esperar que el castaño la viera venir lo volvió a abrazar recriminándose a si misma haber sido tan tonta hacía unos meses.

\- Gracias, por traer a Stormfly y haber venido por mi, gracias por todo Hiccup, también te extrañé

Hiccup sonrió y cerró sus brazos entorno a la pequeña espalda, depositó un corto beso en el cabello rubio y sonrió inconscientemente, todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- De nada mi'lady

:::::::::::::::::

Hiccup enfiló hacia la desviación a Berk, ya que el aeropuerto estaba un poco en las afueras de la ciudad, tragó en seco al escucharla reír debido al ladrido de Stormfly que trataba que su dueña le pusiera toda la atención posible, se concentró en el camino y las señales de tránsito que indicaban que mantuviera una velocidad moderada, aún así pudo oír el sonido de su corazón bombear con rapidez y tan laudo que razonó que si no se serenaba, ella iba a poder descifrar que en efecto estaba más que aturdido por su presencia.

Pensó que esos dos meses habían bastado para tranquilizar el enamoramiento que siempre le había tenido a Astrid, además de esa gran discusión que lo hizo rabiar como nunca, pero al igual como cuando regresó de Noruega después de un año de estancia, le bastó verla de nuevo para adivinar sin mucha complicación que no iba a poder dejar de amarla como desde que tenían 12 años.

Había perdido el aire momentáneamente al verla bajar por las escaleras eléctricas con esa sonrisa tímida que mostraba que realmente no tenía porque sorprenderse y razonó que nunca iba a existir una mujer tan hermosa en el mundo, así que cuando la blonda se lanzó a sus brazos con alegría no pudo más que recibirla con igual emoción, la necesitaba con él.

\- Estoy suponiendo que me voy a dirigir a tu viejo departamento – dijo el castaño girando en una intersección y empezando a adentrarse en la ciudad – Sin embargo puedo ir a casa de tus padres, aunque creo que ellos están en…..

\- Grecia, lo sé – respondió Astrid con una sonrisa – Mamá dijo que lamentaba mucho no estar en casa pero que aún les quedan 3 meses más de viaje – acarició a Toothless que se había acomodado a lado de Storm – Así que por ahora soy una huérfana que regresa a su viejo departamento de universitaria

Hiccup río y ella sintió un burbujeo extraño como cuando tenía 16 años, había olvidado que su amigo provocaba esos efectos en ella.

\- Sabes que siempre te puedes quedar conmigo ¿verdad? – preguntó con sinceridad y con algo de timidez – Tengo otras 2 habitaciones y estaré más que contento de recibirte, además que a Tooth le encantará seguir viviendo con Storm

\- Viví en Berserker por casi 2 años sola, Hiccup – dijo tomando su mano con cariño – No me va a pasar nada por volver a mi viejo apartamento

\- De acuerdo – asintió el ojiverde aparcando el automóvil frente a un edificio alto y marrón que exudía un aire cálido a simple vista – Pero vas a tener que desempacar en tiempo luz ya que tenemos que ir con Heather y Fishlegs

\- ¿Tenemos dijiste? – Astrid arqueó una ceja

\- Verás, fue el precio que pacté con Heather por haber usurpado su lugar en el aeropuerto – Hiccup se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de la cochera para dejar salir a los perros y coger la maleta de su amiga, se dirigió hacia la puerta de copiloto y la abrió para después ofrecerle una mano para bajar – Heather sabía que no ibas a aceptar dar una fiesta por tu regreso así que es el chantaje que acepté, tenemos que llegar en aproximadamente 45 minutos

Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después de parpadear confundida soltó una risa de resignación, de todos modos era buena idea verlos a todos.

\- ¿Y Storm? ¿Se quedará sola?

\- No te preocupes, los hice correr 5 kms en la mañana – contestó comenzando a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal del edificio, abrió la puerta con unas llaves que tenían un dragón verde de llavero – Créeme cuando te digo que lo único que quieren es dormir, dejaré a Tooth de camino

Astrid entró por la puerta de madera encontrando una majestuosa escalera en caracol blanca con barandal negro, 3 grandes ventanales seguían el espiral que llegaba hasta el techo, aún recordaba todos esos años en que Hiccup y ella se entretenían platicando en esas escaleras, su primer beso fue justamente ahí. Ella había vivido en ese edificio desde que tenía memoria, cuando entró a la universidad junto a sus amigos, sus padres compraron una nueva casa y decidieron dejarle el recinto en el tercer piso como herencia en vida.

Stormfly y Toothless automáticamente empezaron a subir y no se detuvieron, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ese recorrido.

\- ¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó Hiccup acercándose a ella - ¿Astrid?

\- Sí, solo… recordaba todos nuestros años aquí

Hiccup sonrió y tomándola de la mano la guío hacia arriba sin soltarla. Llegaron al tercer nivel encontrándose la única puerta que había, el castaño la abrió dejando pasar primero a los perros y Astrid entró después, con asombro vio que no había polvo y que los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar demasiada luz, no parecía que ella se había ido casi 2 años. Giró sorprendida hacia su amigo, eso no había sido obra de nadie más que de Hiccup.

\- Bueno me dijiste que viniera cuando quisiera y para mi era una tristeza enorme ver este magnífico departamento encerrado y sin luz – dijo con nerviosismo – Pasé aquí algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida

Astrid se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello poniéndose de puntitas causando que él le rodeara su cintura con sus brazos agachándose un poco para que ella no se lastimara.

\- Gracias – expresó la rubia cerrando los ojos – Hiccup perdóname

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – contestó sin romper el abrazo

\- Debí haberte escuchado ese día en Berserker, no debí haberte gritado y debí haberte creído – Astrid bajó sus pies logrando que Hiccup la soltara sin querer – Estás aquí haciendo todo esto por mi y no lo merezco

Hiccup sonrió y tomó su barbilla con calma para levantarla y verla a los ojos, sus orbes verde brillaban más que nunca.

\- Escucha, no fui la persona más cuerda ese día, estaba cegado por los celos de perder a mi mejor amiga y dije cosas que no debí. Pasaría mil veces esa discusión si eso significa volverte a tener junto a mi

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad – Hiccup la soltó y se sentó en el sillón gris claro – Tienes exactamente 15 minutos para cambiarte e irnos, sino cierta morena me va a cortar en trizas

Astrid río, estaba por fin en casa.

::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Hey Rubia!

Astrid sonrió al cruzar la puerta del departamento de Heather y Fishlegs, como si fuera niña pequeña, corrió hacia sus amigos que la recibieron en un abrazo en conjunto, Hiccup que venía detrás de ella caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, esos chicos rubios delgados que siempre lograban meter a todos en problemas se acercaron también y de un movimiento rápido, jalaron a la chica.

\- Princesa Hofferson está de nuevo en Berk – dijo Ruffnut abrazándola rudamente – Ahora Hiccup dejará esa odiosa rutina de ser un pesado con todos porque no estás

\- ¡Ruff! – contestó el castaño haciendo un puchero de molestia que hizo reír a Astrid – Eso no es cierto

\- ¡Oh sí, sí lo es…. Sí, sí, lo es! – Tuffnut pasó un brazo por el cuello de Astrid y después de darle un beso en la mejilla le desacomodó el cabello que estaba tomado en una trenza – Eres la única que puede sacarlo de ese insufrible estado, es por el bien de todos

Astrid se soltó del amarre de Tuffnut negando con la cabeza, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

\- ¡Astrid! ¿Me extrañaste dulzura? – preguntó un chico moreno de baja estatura y ojos azules – ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que no hay nadie en Berserker cómo yo?

\- Hola también Snotlout – respondió la blonda girando los ojos, ese tipo jamas cambiaría

Snotlout se acercó a ella con clara intención de besarla como hacía cuando iban juntos en la prepa, estaba preparada para dejarlo en el suelo con esa maniobra que su padre le había enseñado cuando era niña, pero antes de que el chico llegara a ella, Hiccup lo detuvo con un brazo tan fuertemente puesto en medio de los dos que Snotlout solo lo observó con sorpresa.

Hiccup y Snotlout eran familia, más específicamente primos, sin embargo no había ninguna reminiscencia ni física ni emocional, y aunque se tenían cariño y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, casi siempre terminaban peleando por alguna cuestión.

\- ¿Qué te parece si tratas de no molestarla Snot? Es decir, acaba de llegar hace 5 minutos – dijo Hiccup poniéndose en frente con seguridad, era mucho más alto, por lo que no fue difícil bloquear el acercamiento

\- Como sea – respondió Snotlout restándole importancia y rodeándolo para acercarse a la rubia y darle un rápido abrazo – Después tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día tu y yo As

Astrid recibió el abrazo confundida, prácticamente se dejo hacer sin percibir mucho el gesto de Snotlout, ella estaba acostumbrada a que el moreno tratara de acercársele en cualquier oportunidad, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a que Hiccup se mostrara tan posesivo con ella e interviniera de ese modo ante sus amigos. Arqueó una ceja con duda y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Heather la tomó por un brazo y Fishlegs hizo lo propio con Hiccup, la pareja se había dado cuenta del intercambio de acciones y para prevenir cualquier discusión temprana evitaron el conflicto alejándolos a los dos.

\- Astrid, debes ver algo en mi habitación ¡Vamos! – alegó Heather dirigiéndola hacia el cuarto en el fondo del lugar

\- ¿No puede esperar un poco Heather? Creo que necesito hablar con….

\- ¿Mi vestido de novia puede esperar?

La rubia se dio por vencida y se dejo guiar por la pelinegra por el pasillo, después tendría tiempo de hablar con Hiccup con más calma.

Fishlegs se aceró al castaño con dos vasos rojos y con una mirada significativa le ofreció el líquido, Hiccup lo tomó y aprovechando que Eret había llegado y que Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Snotlout se acercaban al recién llegado, suspiró sabiendo que le esperaba una larga explicación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fishlegs? – preguntó dandole un trago a su bebida, era whisky con hielo, sólo, directo

\- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué fue todo eso qué acaba de pasar con Astrid?

\- No acaba de pasar nada

Hiccup caminó hacia el balcón con vista al lago, era una preciosa vista, el parque central de Berk se miraba con plenitud y el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna con ponencia, era un muy lindo departamento a decir verdad, Heather peleó demasiado con otra pareja por el, y todo salió como quería cuando su hermano mayor Dagur, había intervenido amenazando "pacíficamente" a los otros compradores logrando que la ojiverde se quedará con el lugar. Fishlegs reconocía que tenía algunas ventajas tener de cuñado a un loco impulsivo como Dagur.

\- Vamos Hiccup, estas hablando conmigo, no es necesario aparentar que no sé que sigues enamorado de ella

El castaño bebió de nuevo y respiró hondo, se apoyó en el barandal poniendo una pierna arriba y otra la dejó colgando.

\- Cuando ella decidió mudarse con ese idiota de Asred perdí el control y me di cuenta que perderla era una posibilidad real

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo malinterpretes, toda la vida hemos estado cerca y entre nosotros han pasado ciertas cosas desde hace años que me han hecho pensar que acabaríamos juntos de una forma u otra hasta hace dos meses, cuando decidió por alguna razón que no logro comprender irse a vivir a lado de ese gran estúpido

\- ¿Ciertas cosas dices? – preguntó el rubio acercándose más a su amigo con confusión - ¿Quieres decir qué entre Astrid y tú ha habido algún tipo de acercamiento físico?

Hiccup asintió con un poco de incomodidad, era hora que Fishlegs supiera uno de sus más grandes secretos.

\- ¡Oh por Thor! – Fishlegs ahogó un grito llevando el vaso a la boca tomando todo su contenido, Hiccup hizo un amago de sonrisa – Ahora entiendo todo, tu año en Noruega, su ida a Berserker, todos esos días en la preparatoria y en la universidad, el incomparable enojo cuando viste a Asred en Berk con aquella chica, hasta tus rutinas de gimnasio entiendo ya ¿Hiccup, por qué no nos dijiste nada?

\- Porque era algo solo nuestro – exclamó alzándose de hombros y dando otro trago – Nunca lo hablamos ni tratamos de darle alguna explicación, solo lo dejamos ser

\- ¡Pero saliste con Annisa en Noruega y ella lo sabía!

\- Y ella salió con otros chicos y con Asred y aún así regresábamos a cada uno- miró hacia el lago preocupado, Fishlegs se acercó poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Hasta hace 2 meses ….. fue cuando me di cuenta que si no hacía algo…

\- Ella podía no regresar jamás – terminó Fishlegs con un suspiro – Hiccup pudiste haberme dicho, ahora entiendo todo esto, los celos, tus estado de ánimo de estos dos meses, la posesividad ¿Heather sabe?

\- No lo creo – negó con la cabeza – Eres el primero que conoce lo que ha pasado aparte de ella y yo ,y te pediría que no…

\- Ni siquiera menciones eso – replicó moviendo las manos restándole importancia - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo– acabó la bebida de un trago y se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar a la sala – Pelear por ella

::::::::::::::::::

\- Vaya Heather – Astrid sonrió complacida y un poco embobada – Fishlegs será el novio más afortunado de Berk, te ves absolutamente hermosa

Heather tenía puesto el sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco de manga larga que engarzaba la delgada figura con esplendor, el escote profundo en V estaba cubierto con una capa de encaje de flores que hacía ver el conjunto sumamente atrayente. Astrid solo pudo pensar que si a ella le había quitado el aliento, Fishlegs quedaría petrificado de emoción al ver a su novia caminar hacia el altar.

\- De verdad te ves preciosa – dijo acercándose y dandole un apretón de manos que la ojiverde agradeció con cariño – Estoy muy feliz por ti

\- ¿Astrid? ¿Es buen momento para preguntarte cómo estás y que esta pasando con Hiccup? – preguntó Heather con tacto señalando la cama matrimonial para que tomaran asiento

Después de un gran suspiro, accedió a sentarse junto a su amiga, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Asred me engañó – dijo esperando que las lágrimas saltaran a sus ojos, dándose cuenta con inquietud que eso no sucedía– Hiccup lo descubrió aquí en Berk con una compañera mía del trabajo, es una cirujana en pediatría también ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Sí, nunca quise decírtelo pero ese tipo solo me daba mala espina, basta decir que Fishlegs y Hiccup lo detestaban

\- Lo sé – se tomó un brazo con el otro, aún le costaba hablar de eso – Todo empezó un fin de semana antes que yo decidiera irme a vivir con él. Ya sé Heather – cortó viendo a su amiga a punto de rebatir – Era una mala idea y realmente estoy segura que lo hice porque Hiccup y yo discutimos por él, una semana después Hiccup acabó diciéndome frente a mi departamento que lo había visto con otra chica y en vez de creerle como cualquier mejor amiga hubiera hecho, lo corrí

Astrid tapó sus ojos con las manos en un claro gesto de arrepentimiento, de nuevo no sintió ninguna lágrima llegar a los ojos azules y entendió que el dolor venía de haber lastimado a Hiccup en vez de haberse dado cuenta que su ex-novio había sido infiel. Otra vez Hiccup.

\- Después de algunos días encontré unos mensajes de ella mientras él se bañaba en mi casa – encogió los hombros sin darle importancia – Tuve que haberlo escuchado

\- ¿Así qué el que te sientas así es por haber provocado que tú y Hiccup dejaran de hablar por 2 meses? – respondió Heather sonriendo, Astrid la miró con alarma

\- ¿Qué dices?

Heather se levantó y giró enseñandole la espalda del vestido que tenía varios botones que claramente necesitaban ayuda para abrirse.

\- ¿As?– le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la auxiliara un poco - ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a quitarme el vestido y volvemos a la fiesta? Creo que ya fue mucho tiempo de quitarles a la festejada principal

\- Fishlegs va a odiar este vestido en la noche de bodas – dijo sonriendo y comenzando a desabotonarlo hasta llegar al último que estaba casi a la altura del trasero

\- Puede romperlo si quiere, no me va a importar esa noche – acotó Heather con una sonrisa que Astrid correspondió – Por cierto, tenemos que revisar tu vestido de dama de honor, has estado evitando mucho tiempo ese asunto y Astrid – la rubia la miró – También creo que es tiempo que dejen de jugar con un juego lleno de fuego que puede lastimarlos más de lo que creen.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida mientras Heather entraba al closet para quitarse el vestido y guardarlo, se sentó en la cama de nuevo sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre tan rápido que pudo sentirlo en la sien.

¿Acaso ya sabían ellos acerca de lo que pasaba entre Hiccup y ella? . La pregunta era la misma desde siempre, ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos realmente?

::::::::::::::::::

Encontró a Hiccup encima del desayunador hablando cómodamente con Eret, pudo escuchar como discutían acerca de esa nueva rutina que Dagur les había impuesto en el gimnasio al que acudían regularmente y que ellos practicaban ese mes. Al llegar a su lado Hiccup guardó silencio y Eret la saludó con un abrazo que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡Astrid! me alegra que estés de vuelta – dijo Eret dandole una palmada a Hiccup y mirando hacia la sala dándose cuenta que Ruffnut lo había divisado de nuevo – Los dejo, creo que Ruff viene para acá

Eret los dejó solos saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, Hiccup aún arriba de la encimera le ofreció un vaso azul a la rubia, ella lo aceptó con duda.

\- Es cerveza – alegó con simpleza – Sé que odias el whisky y no hay vino cerca

\- ¿Por qué me besaste ese día en Berserker? – preguntó Astrid tan puntual que hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos con asombro

\- ¡Wow! Directo y sin pausas, eso no me lo esperaba – Hiccup se bajó de un salto y se giró hacia ella acercándose un poco

\- ¿Y qué esperabas Haddock?

\- Esperaba que lo habláramos después si soy sincero, aunque si recuerdo bien, nunca hemos discutido de las veces que nos hemos besado desde que teníamos 15 años

\- ¿Debíamos hablarlo? – inquirió la rubia aproximándose más e insegura de lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¿Debimos? – atacó Hiccup de vuelta siendo consciente de la cercanía, casi podía sentir su aliento sabor a menta sobre si mismo

\- ¿Te han dicho que responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación?

\- Sí, tu me lo has dicho Hofferson – Hiccup la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo en un impulso que ni él conocía que tenía, el alcohol y la rubia estaban haciendo estragos en su juicio – Astrid para

\- ¿Qué pare qué? – susurró la blonda con voz baja y mirando los ojos verde que en ese momento se veían oscuros y profundos

\- ¡Chicos! – gritó Tuffnut provocando que Hiccup la soltará y se alejará lo suficiente como para que los demás pensaran que estaban hablando – Vengan a bailar un rato, esto es una fiesta

Astrid se mordió el labio y decidió huir hacia sus amigos con rapidez, Hiccup la siguió después de unos minutos. Por ese momento era mejor poner gente de por medio, era claro que no se podían controlar estando los dos solos.

::::::::::::::::::

Astrid terminó de conocer a todo el equipo médico, incluyendo las enfermeras, los camilleros y los estudiantes de pre-med que la miraban con una inusual curiosidad llena de asombro. Sonrió a cada uno y se sintió muy bien al sentirse útil de nuevo. Adoraba estar en un hospital.

\- Solo faltaría el Director Stoick y el jefe de cirugía – dijo una chica con largo cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises – Aunque creo que ya conoces a Stoick, me han comentado que eres amiga de la familia Haddock

\- Sí – contestó Astrid un poco cohibida – Son amigos de mi familia desde que tengo memoria

\- Perfecto – dijo la rubia sonriendo – Entonces no te costará ningún problema acoplarte en Berk, por cierto soy Camicazi Bog-Burglar – le ofreció la mano

\- Astrid Hofferson – alegó estrechando su palma con calidez - ¿Decías que solo faltaría Stoick y el jefe de cirugía verdad?

\- Sí pero Stoick esta en un congreso esta semana y quien esta a cargo es el jefe H, estoy segura que está en pediatría, siempre pasa en la mañanas para supervisar que todo este en marcha – Camicazi puso una mano en su barbilla y paró su andar – Creo que es buena idea que vayamos directamente, de todos modos eres la nueva jefa de Pediatría y Neonatal, es ideal que conozcas tu área de trabajo ¿Te parece?

\- Estaré encantada – Astrid asintió con emoción y empezó a andar a lo largo del pasillo junto a su interlocutora

Llegaron al área oeste del hospital, Astrid pudo constatar que era un espacio lleno de luz y ventanas amplias a diferencia de las demás secciones que eran más bien cerradas y con un flujo constante de gente, cuando entraron a una habitación esta estaba pintada de animales de muchos tipos y camas con sabanas de varios colores que parecían alegrar el lugar. Al fondo, un hombre con bata castaño alto sostenía a una niña de no más de 5 años en sus brazos, la pequeña con la cabeza rapada reía por un comentario hecho anteriormente con alegría.

\- ¿Jefe Hiccup? – preguntó Camicazi en el marco de la puerta

\- ¿Jefe Hiccup? – inquirió Astrid sintiendo un golpe en el estomago y la lenta perdida de aire que conllevaba esa sorpresa inicial

Hiccup giró con la niña en brazos y deshizo su sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga a lado de Camicazi, puso a la niña en el suelo causando que corriera a los brazos de la doctora que la recibió con alegría y comenzó a checar su cuerpo para saber como había amanecido. Astrid que seguía inmóvil en el marco de la entrada entrecerró los ojos mostrando enojo. Hiccup se acercó y con una mueca muda negó con la cabeza.

\- Hiccup, te presentó a nuestra nueva jefa en Pediatría, Astrid Hofferson – dijo Camicazi desde la cama de la niña y sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos – Astrid, este es Hiccup Haddock, hijo del director Stoick y nuestro jefe de cirugía

\- ¡Dijiste que trabajabas en el hospital sur de Berk!- respondió la ojiazul con voz grave - ¡Hiccup!

\- Puede ser que haya obviado el hecho de que desde hace dos años tomé la vacante que me ofreció mi padre – Hiccup alzó las manos en son de paz – Tú estabas en Berserker

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Ibas a obviar decirme ese detalle cuando viste mi solicitud de empleo en la vacante, Haddock?

Camicazi que por fin había volteado a verlos dado los decibeles de la discusión entró en razón de lo que estaba pasando después de unos segundos.

\- Ohhhhhhhhh…. – susurró la chica logrando que Astrid y Hiccup la voltearan a ver con rapidez

\- Cami – Hiccup se acercó a ella - ¿Puedes encargarte un rato de Pediatría y Neo? No tardaremos mucho, solo necesito explicarle unas cuantas cosas a nuestra nueva doctora encargada

\- ¿Unas cuántas cosas? – preguntó Astrid con tono receloso – ¡Haddock!

\- Claro jefe – respondió Camicazi con risa, la situación era bastante cómica, ver como la nueva chica ponía en aprietos al siempre perfecto Hiccup Haddock la divertía, en definitiva, le empezaba a caer bien – Te veo más tarde Astrid

Astrid le sonrió y salió de la sala urgiendo a Hiccup a hacer lo mismo. Él suspiró, iba a ser una larga discusión.

::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup la tomó del codo y la hizo entrar a su oficina que estaba de lado contrario al ala pediátrica, la soltó cuando cerró la puerta y se dispuso a bajar las cortinas, conocía a Astrid.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

\- En mi defensa – dijo el ojiverde girando hacia ella y viéndola sentarse sobre su escritorio – Yo no fui quien te eligió para el puesto, fue mi padre y no me enteré de esto hasta hace apenas una semana

\- ¿Ya sabías que venía entonces Hiccup? – exclamó enojada y cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de una ventana con persianas verdes y daban vista al patio central del hospital – Tú no me hablabas y pensé que si me comunicaba contigo y te decía que también trabajaba aquí iba a lograr que no aceptaras la vacante

\- ¡Pues estabas en lo cierto! – dijo Astrid levantándose y acercándose a la puerta para salir

\- ¡Astrid! – Hiccup se levantó de la silla y sin caminar hacia ella gruñó con frustración - ¿Qué tan grave es estar conmigo? ¡Soy yo por Thor!

Astrid detuvo su andar y sostuvo la manija en sus manos. No, no era grave trabajar con él, lo realmente preocupante eran sus propios sentimientos fuera de control cada que lo veía y que iban en aumento y desorden desde que lo había visto en el aeropuerto esperándola. Giró sobre su eje y caminó hacia el sillón que estaba en un lateral de la oficina para después dejarse caer. Consideró estúpido enojarse con él si lo iba a ver a diario, además del asunto que enfadarse con Hiccup era inútil, casi nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo sin estar en contacto.

Hiccup por fin se acercó, se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada se recargó en el respaldo, tomó su mano basado en un instinto práctico que le decía que era más fácil actual que razonar con ella. Si buscaba resultados distintos tenía que hacer cosas distintas.

\- Disculpa – susurró Astrid con calma – Supongo que estoy aún alterada por estos nuevos cambios, no quería enfadarme contigo, de verdad

\- Lo sé – contestó el doctor sin dejar de coger su mano

\- Al final me alegra que sigamos siendo Astrid y Hiccup, me alegra volver a trabajar contigo

\- Siempre …..

::::::::::::::::::

Astrid terminó su turno alrededor de las 10 de la noche, se dispuso a revisar por ultima vez a los recién nacidos en las incubadoras y después de darle una indicación a las enfermeras, salió por el ala para dirigirse a los lockers para cambiarse y partir. Con alegría se dio cuenta que los niños pequeños que ya eran sus pacientes la despedían con una sonrisa sincera y la instigaban a que llegara temprano para practicar un nuevo juego que llevaban desarrollando hacia tiempo y querían mostrarle. Dejó la bata en su nuevo locker y tomó su mochila con satisfacción. Había sido un buen día.

Se encaminó hacia la salida y al estar a punto de pasar por las puertas de cristal que se abrían automáticamente, escuchó pasos detrás de ella

\- Te veo mañana Astrid – dijo Camicazi dandole una palmada en la espalda y saliendo por la puerta – Es genial tenerte aquí

\- Gracias Cami – respondió la rubia – Te veo mañana

Camicazi siguió caminando y ella enfiló hasta el estacionamiento, encontró su jeep verde de cuatro puertas y con techo reversible, había sido su primera compra como adulta y doctora certificada, estaba tan orgullosa de su auto como de su título universitario. Se subió sin decir mucho y enfiló hacia el norte, apenas vivía a 20 minutos del hospital.

Puso una estación de radio que pasaba música romántica y la cambió en seguida, dobló en una intersección cuando vio un parque grande con un lago en medio, prácticamente era vecina de Heather y Fishlegs. Abrió el portón de su edificio con un control eléctrico y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta que una motocicleta deportiva negra estaba prácticamente ocupando el lugar que debía de llevar su camioneta, frenó con rapidez y apagó las luces del auto debido a que la cochera ya estaba iluminada. Ahí recargado sobre la moto negra estaba Hiccup con una bolsa en la mano y un paquete de cervezas en la otra.

La chica bajó del auto y se acercó a su amigo con ligereza, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hiccup se enderezó y le sonrió.

\- ¿Comida china y cervezas? – preguntó alzando las cosas y con nerviosismo, ella rió

\- De acuerdo – contestó con simpleza, le lanzó las llaves de la camioneta y este lo atrapó con la mano que llevaba la bolsa de comida, le quitó las bolsas ella misma dando una instrucción muda para después depositar un corto beso en la mejilla – Acomoda el jeep y quita tu linda pero estorbosa motocicleta, tienes llaves ¿No?

Él asintió

\- Perfecto, te espero arriba

::::::::::::::::::

\- Odio el brócoli – dijo Astrid con cansancio tumbada cerca de la chimenea mirando el vegetal a través de los palillos chinos – No entiendo porque se empecinan en ponerlo en los tallarines

\- Entonces dámelo – Hiccup le extendió la caja de comida china y ella lo depositó con naturalidad – Deberías haber dejado tus caprichos gastronómicos cuando viviste sola en Berserker

\- Bueno, no lo hice – rió ella acariciando a Stormfly que estaba a lado de ella y empezando a caer dormida - ¿Hiccup?

\- Mmmmmmmm – contestó el ojiverde desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado y viéndola

Habían acabado de cenar y mientras Hiccup tomaba una cerveza, Astrid descansaba sobre el tapete que cubría casi toda su sala, habían platicado como antes y la rubia se había sentido tan a gusto que no había visto el tiempo transcurrir, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada y la noche estaba en su punto máximo brillando junto a las estrellas que se veían con claridad en Berk.

Astrid bostezó.

\- ¿Vas a decirme por fin porque me besaste ese día? – preguntó somnolienta y con voz muy baja

Hiccup dejó la cerveza a mitad de trayecto hacia su boca y la distinguió dormitar casi sobre Stormfly, depositó la botella con su contenido en la mesa ratona y se acercó a ella para con delicadeza y con casi nada de esfuerzo levantarla en brazos para llevarla a su recámara, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la alcoba, empujó con la espalda abriendo la puerta y se dirigió a la cama con edredón color azul. La depositó con toda suavidad, le quitó los tennis blancos que llevaba ese día y la arropó con ternura.

Se acercó quitándole algunos cabellos rubios de los ojos azules y que en esos instantes ya estaban completamente cerrados, inclinó su rostro al de ella y dio un beso pulcro en su frente a forma de despedida.

\- Mañana tal vez Mi'lady, buenos días

Stormfly brincó a la cama de su dueña y se acomodó a sus pies sin problema, Hiccup acarició la cabeza de la perra y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

* * *

 _ **Chapter #1**_

 _ **Terminé :)**_

Ya tengo toda la estructura del fic, así que es cuestión que me ponga en marcha. ¿Me mataran? ¿Comentarios?

Saludos

 _ **Kirlatan**_


	2. Disonancia Cognitiva

Second chapter :)

Gracias por leer de verdad,a cualquiera.

Espero les guste

:::::::::::::::::

 _ **Song del chapter**_

 _Something about you- Extended Mix- Hayden James_

::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 _ **Disonancia Cognitiva**_

Bajó del jeep con su mochila colgando al hombro, un sencillo jean y blusa blanca de botones al frente completaban el atuendo. Tenía un ligero pero intermitente dolor de cabeza y se imaginó que el diagnóstico era cansancio debido a que Stormfly la urgía a correr temprano y por una distancia de mínimo 3 kms. Ese era un ejercicio que Hiccup le había instalado a su perra con periodicidad y ahora, corrían diariamente antes de que Astrid se fuera al trabajo. Una costumbre que no agradecía en ninguna forma, odiaba en cierta forma irónica correr.

Estuvo a punto de entrar por las puertas de cristal cuando escuchó un rugido de motor acelerar por la entrada y finalmente estacionar a lado de su camioneta. Reconoció a Hiccup por la motocicleta negra aún con el casco oscuro puesto, este bajó un pie y ladeó el vehículo para poner el freno de piso al mismo tiempo que quitaba las llaves. Sin quitarse el casco caminó hacia la rubia.

\- Buenos días – saludó Astrid con sorna – Esa cosa hace demasiado ruido

Hiccup quitó el casco de su cabeza logrando que el cabello castaño volará desordenado, los ojos verde brillaron con una risa muda. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta causando que ella lo siguiera.

\- Veo que fuiste por tu jeep a casa de tus padres, pudiste haberte quedado el mío, casi nunca lo uso

\- ¿Por qué habría de usar tu jeep? – preguntó la ojiazul con una sonrisa - Tengo uno propio. No escuché cuando te fuiste ayer ¿Tú me llevaste a la cama?

Pausó un momento al ver a su interlocutor arquear una ceja con picardía y empezar a reír nerviosamente, automáticamente razonó el doble significado de lo que había pronunciado y se golpeó mentalmente por ello, entraron por las puertas automáticas y se dirigieron a los lockers para cambiarse.

\- No tenía la intensión de que sonara de esa forma – dijo ruborizada – Lo que quise decir es que….

\- Sé lo que quisiste decir Astrid, no te preocupes – sonrió con amabilidad y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero – _"Sí, te lleve a la cama",_ te quedaste dormida en la sala y supuse que te sentirías más cómoda en un colchón que en el suelo.

\- ¿Me cargaste en brazos? – inquirió abriendo su locker y dejando la mochila en el piso

\- No pesas demasiado a decir verdad, hay que agradecérselo a Dagur, estoy seguro que algunas de mis rutinas son con casi tu peso

Ella volteó a mirarlo entonces, Hiccup había tomado una costumbre de completar sus ejercicios cotidianos con levantamientos de pesas apenas ella se fue a Berserker, él decidió inscribirse en uno de los gimnasios que Dagur manejaba y del que era dueño y al ser amigos de muchos años decidió ser su entrenador personal, después Eret se les unió. Nunca había considerado a su mejor amigo la clase de hombre que disfrutaba ese tipo de disciplina, pero como ella ya había estado suponiendo desde que había pisado de nueva cuenta Berk, Hiccup había cambiado bastante en el transcurso de tiempo separados.

El jefe de cirugía se quitó la pesada chamarra negra de protección, llevaba una sencilla playera blanca de manga corta ajustada al cuerpo, atoró un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta que la espalda y los brazos habían aumentado considerablemente, factor que nunca había notado ya que en las ocasiones que se habían visto él llevaba alguna chaqueta encima. Hiccup nunca había tenido "brazos" , sin embargo estaba comprobando que esa creencia no era para nada cierta ya. Aunque no tenía la constitución completamente musculosa como Dagur o Eret, su complexión delgada ayudaba bastante a ese marco atlético con todos esos nuevos músculos definidos y a simple vista notorios que ahora presumía sin siquiera ser consciente, se preguntó como se vería sin camisa y la sola idea la hizo enrojecer, ella no debía pensar en esa forma de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Astrid? – dijo el ojiverde con extrañeza - ¿Todo bien?

\- Emmm…. sí – contestó negando con la cabeza para tratar de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente – Yo … gracias por la cena y por todo lo demás

Hiccup sonrió y acercándose a ella dejó un corto beso su frente, la rubia enrojeció sin poder controlarse.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada , te veo en un rato ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Hiccup desapareció por la puerta, la rubia se dejó caer en los bancos de madera largos que separaban los lockers y puso una mano en su pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su respiración. Se maldijo a si misma por pensar que había olvidado el enamoramiento eterno que le tenía Hiccup desde que tenía memoria, y que se vio severamente enfriado cuando él salió con Anissa en Noruega y ella huyó a Berserker.

\- No te culpo ni un poco –dijo Camicazi entrando a la hilera de lockers y abriendo el suyo que curiosamente estaba a lado del de ella – Normalmente tiene ese efecto en cualquier sector femenino, simplemente nunca se da cuenta

\- ¿Con todas? – preguntó Astrid con ligereza, Cami le caía bien

\- Con cada una de ellas, aunque contigo parece tener un efecto reciproco – cerró el locker poniéndose la bata y le sonrió amigablemente – Nunca es físico con nadie más que con los niños en Pediatría, pero parece que siempre esta cerca tuyo o preocupado por ti, son una muy tierna pareja si me dejas decirlo

\- No somos pareja Cami, es mi mejor amigo

\- Por ahora – la ojigris hizo una seña con el rostro -¿Qué te parece si empezamos el día jefa? Tengo un presentimiento que será un turno muy largo

Astrid se levantó y con Camicazi detrás empezó a caminar hacia la salida para enfilar hacia el ala oeste.

\- Esperemos que no tengas razón en eso

::::::::::::::::::

El niño rubio y con ojos verdes miraba atemorizado a Camicazi, esta con una sonrisa cargada de comprensión trató de acariciar el cabello claro sin éxito, el pequeño se removió incomodo y a la expectativa esperando inconscientemente una agresión.

La doctora volteó a ver a su jefa inmediata , Astrid hablaba con voz tranquilizadora a la madre del pequeño que se encontraba en iguales o casi peores condiciones. Hizo un último chequeo al niño palpando el brazo que estaba envuelto en una venda llena de sangre, este al sentir dolor gruñó con molestia y separó su brazo automáticamente.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Astrid acercándose a los dos con semblante tenso – Dime que por lo menos está mejor que su madre – Cami negó con la cabeza

\- Necesita sutura en el brazo – le tendió el folder de metal con los análisis de sangre que con mucho problema le habían sacado apenas hace media hora – Pero ese es el último de sus problemas, está deshidratado y los muchos hematomas en el cuerpo incluyendo ese feo golpe en la mejilla izquierda me preocupan …. ¿Astrid?

\- Lo sé – respondió ella mordiéndose el labio – Ya radié a servicios sociales, bajarán apenas les sea posible

\- ¿El padre está en la sala? – Cami le dio una larga mirada a la madre preocupada que estaba ya a lado de su hijo

\- No y supongo que es el causante de tales agresiones, ella tiene una mano marcada en el brazo del doble del tamaño de la suya, además del puñetazo en el ojo y estoy casi segura que una de sus costillas está muy mal

\- ¡Por Thor! Siempre he odiado este tipo de casos

Astrid asintió, Berserker tenía un raro índice de maltrato infantil que ella conocía de primera mano, había tratado a muchos niños en el mismo estado y aunque siempre le pesaba el corazón cada que los atendía, sabía que no podía estar más capacitada para esas situaciones.

\- De acuerdo, examinaras a la madre en la sala contigua con la cortina abierta, necesito que pueda ver sin obstrucciones a su hijo, suministrale un calmante y haz un rápido análisis y ultrasonido abdominal, revisa sus costillas y el torax prioritariamente – dijo girando hacia la mujer y poniendo su más cálida sonrisa – ¿Señora Jargen? Esta es la Dra. Bog-burglar, es mi segunda al mando, mientras reviso a Haakon ella puede hacerle un chequeo rápido para tenerlos a los dos en el expediente del hospital

\- No necesito nada, estoy bien – expresó la madre con nerviosismo – Solo atienda a Haakon

La rubia respiró profundamente, los casos de violencia familiar eran uno de los asuntos que más le pesaba en su profesión, no entendía como alguien podía ejercer ese tipo de maltrato hacia alguna persona y más hacia un niño. Se acercó al pequeño y sacó de su bolsillo dos paletas redondas y rojas sabor sandía.

\- Hola Haakon, soy la Dra. Hofferson, pero me puedes decir Astrid, hoy voy a revisarte un poco – el niño no dijo nada y ella pensó que era un pequeño avance – ¿Te propongo un trato de acuerdo? Tengo un dulce que tiene un efecto simple, calma el dolor de la persona que se la coma y además de eso hace que todos los chequeos sean tan rápidos como uno desee ¿Qué te parece si te doy dos, una para cuando te revise y otra con una condición?

\- ¿Cuál es la condición? – preguntó el infante con inocencia y por primera vez hablando desde que llegó a emergencias

\- Que le digas a mami que se coma una para que también deje de sentir dolor mientras la revisan rápidamente

Haakon sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, tomó las dos paletas rápidamente y extendió una a su madre con emoción muda, Cami con sorpresa la miró, a ella le hubiera costado un tiempo considerable más lograr que el niño cediera. La madre que estaba a lado hundió la mirada en su hijo y con un suspiro lleno de cansancio y dolor asintió con la cabeza con resignación tomando la paleta entre sus dedos, Astrid le hizo un gesto a Camicazi para que se acercara.

\- Estará en la sala de a lado, dejaremos la cortina abierta para que que tenga una vista clara de Haakon en todo momento – indicó la rubia poniendo una mano en la espalda de la frágil madre – Necesitamos hacerle un chequeo integral a usted y a su hijo, puedo decirle con certeza que los dos se encuentran anémicos y especialmente sus golpes en el abdomen me preocupan más, los de Haakon son superficiales, los de usted no

\- ¿Está segura Dra. Hofferson? – inquirió la mujer con preocupación y culpa

\- No pasará nada, lo prometo – Astrid tomó la mano de la mujer – Hizo lo correcto en venir aquí, los dos estarán protegidos ahora, le puedo dar mi palabra

La mujer bajó la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin control y Astrid reconoció todo el cansancio guardado por mucho tiempo en el cuerpo, Camicazi por fin la alcanzó llevándola a la sala vecina con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Ella se giró hacia el niño que ya tenía la paleta en la boca y tomaba su brazo vendado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer pequeño?

\- Salir a jugar con mis amigos

\- Bien – dijo sentándose en un banco y observando la bandeja que la enfermera del turno le estaba acercando en esos momentos al entrar a la habitación – Para que vuelvas a hacer justamente eso, necesito curarte ese brazo ¿Qué opinas? – giró hacia la mujer en la sala que estaba pendiente de cualquier situación – Gracias Karim

\- De nada Dra. Hofferson ¿Necesitará más gasas? – expresó la joven enfermera con su cabello negro tomado en una coleta y los ojos miel concentrados

\- Por el momento no, creo que el corte no es muy largo. Haakon ¿Me dejas ver tu herida?

Haakon un poco vacilante le ofreció su brazo, Astrid lo tomó comenzando a quitar la venda y dejando ver un pequeño corte sin mucha profundidad en el antebrazo, tragó con dificultad pensando que la persona que había hecho eso era el más grande hijo de puta, Karim pensaba lo mismo ya que veía enojada la herida. Suspiró, no iban a ser más de tres puntadas.

\- ¿Me va a doler? – pregunto con miedo el niño con sus ojos verdes cargados de miedo

\- Solo sentirás un pequeño piquete – tomó la jeringa anestésica mientras Karim se acercaba con desinfectante y gasas, comenzó sanitizar el área de sutura sin esperar órdenes, Astrid amaba la eficiencia de las enfermeras pediatricas, necesitan muy poca guía y siempre sabían que hacer, le agradeció con una sonrisa, Karim la correspondió – Pero recuerda que para eso es la paleta

\- Eres igual de bonita que Cenicienta – Haakon río y Astrid con él, ese había sido un comentario cotidiano de los demás niños en su recorrido por el internado y en Berserker, Haakon giró su pecoso rostro para un lado al sentir la inyección en el brazo, ella apuró el pinchazo – No me dolió tanto

\- Entonces está funcionando. Veamos, vamos a arreglarte ese brazo.

Media hora y 3 puntos de sutura después, Astrid sabía que Haakon y su madre vivían en un departamento minúsculo en las afueras de Berk, que su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, pero cuando lo hacía y llegaba oliendo raro, siempre acababan escondidos y asustados de lo que "papi malo" podía hacer, unas veces eran solo gritos pero otras eran golpes, casi siempre contra su madre.

Le indicó a Karim poner pomada desinflamatoria en los golpes del niño y estaba a punto de ir a la sala contigua para ver a la madre cuando escuchó un grito lleno de cólera recorrer el pasillo, supo de inmediato que estaba pasando cuando Haakon abrió los ojos con desmesura y escuchó a la madre gritar el nombre del pequeño con desesperación. Karim la observó con preocupación y duda cuando los alaridos se acercaban más y más. Su modo supervivencia entro en acción y sin siquiera dudar corrió hacia la sala contigua para cerrar la cortina dejando a una Camicazi confundida que trataba de controlar a la madre aterrorizada.

\- ¡No la dejes entrar Cami! – ordenó Astrid apagando la luz de la sala donde estaba la madre y su colega – Yo me encargo de Haakon, ¡Karim! – la enfermera volteó – Ve por seguridad, sal por la puerta de atrás

\- ¿Me llevo al niño? – preguntó a punto de tomarlo en brazos

\- No, necesito que corras – Karim asintió confundida y rápidamente salió de la habitación por la puerta indicada, Astrid bajó al niño de la camilla y tomándolo de la mano lo dirigió al fondo de la sala – Haakon, sé que conoces a tu padre, por ningún motivo te muevas si no es detrás de mí ¿de acuerdo?

Haakon asintió abrazando una pierna de la rubia. Tenía miedo.

Fue entonces que divisó al hombre entrar con un empujón por la puerta que separaba al pasillo de las salas exploratorias. Sintió su garganta más seca de lo normal, el hombre rubio medía aproximadamente 1.90 centímetros y la complexión era más bien robusta, los ojos café resplandecían con rabia. Se imaginó que en circunstancias normales, le valdrían unos buenos 20 minutos dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo y con una nariz rota, si algo Astrid Hofferson había aprendido y heredado de Eric Hofferson, era ese carácter inamovible que no se acobardaba ante nada y hacía frente a cualquier injusticia, además de todas las clases de defensa personal y krav-maga que Eric, comandante militar primero de la flota aérea de Berk le había enseñado a su única hija. Pero esas circunstancias hipotéticas no contemplaban a un niño de 8 años aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Haakon temblaba agarrado a su pierna, y ella lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, no iba a poder hacer mucho sin lastimar al pequeño.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está mi esposa? – tiró la bandeja más próxima desperdigando los utensilios en el suelo – Haakon, ven en este mismo instante conmigo – el niño no se movió - ¡Te estoy hablando estúpido!

\- Señor Jargen – comenzó Astrid con voz neutral y sin perder la calma – Su esposa no se encuentra en condiciones de reunirse con usted y Haakon aún sigue en observación debido a los notorios golpes que muestra en diferentes partes del cuerpo y rostro, le tengo que pedir que se retire en este mismo momento o seguridad tendrá que expulsarlo del hospital, basta decir que servicios sociales esta por llegar

Astrid agudizó la vista tratando de identificar las salidas más próximas, del lado derecho estaba la sala donde se encontraba la madre y Camicazi por lo que estaba descartada sin siquiera pensarlo, tenía la puerta de lado derecho que llevaba al pasillo central, pero tenía que pasar frente al sujeto para poder salir, segunda opción desechada, solo quedaba la puerta trasera. Ella sabía que ese tipo de hombres necesitaba un punching bag humano que los hacía sentir poderosos y omnipotentes, así que tenía que sacar al niño y a la madre de la ecuación para no hacer más precaria la situación. Comenzó a sonar la alarma interina del hospital que anunciaba que había un peligro en el y que se conectaba directamente con la estación de policía de Berk.

\- Lo que escucha en estos momentos es la alarma del hospital, en unos segundos lo arrestarán y yo personalmente testificaré por violencia doméstica, física y psicológica contra Haakon y su esposa – Astrid ocultó un poco más al niño con su cuerpo – Hijos de puta como usted no merecen estar libres sin castigo alguno, así que mi recomendación es que se aleje de la sala y principalmente del niño o tendrá un nuevo cargo sobre su persona

El efecto de las palabras de Astrid fue inmediato, el hombre se lanzó contra ella sin ningún miramiento, la rubia tomó a Haakon en brazos y aventando la camilla contra él logró detenerlo unos momentos, como pudo se acercó a la puerta trasera y sacó al niño dejándolo en el piso.

\- Quédate aquí y por ninguna razón salgas ¿Me escuchaste? – dijo la doctora, el niño asintió haciéndose un ovillo

\- ¡Maldita Perra! – gritó el padre aventando la camilla con la que había chocado y corriendo hacia ella.

Astrid movió su cuerpo lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar y propinarle un golpe en la espinilla para hacer que cayera, necesitaba alejarlo de la puerta y por consiguiente de Haakon, así que sin mucho pensarlo le dio un puntapie en el estómago, iba a correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación antes de que él se levantara pero al hacerlo el hombre la cogió por el pie y con un duro jalón la tiró al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y seco. Sin pensar en el dolor rodó por el piso y se levantó para alejarse sin éxito ya que él la tomó por el brazo para acercarla, Astrid lo golpeó con puño cerrado en la nariz y emitió un quejido al sentir el impacto en sus nudillos, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de quejarse al sentirse lanzada hacia la mesa más cercana, puso las manos para amortiguar el golpe con tan mala suerte de caer encima de la bandeja de sutura, sintió el pinchazo directo de la anestesia en su palma y con horror vio como la jeringa estaba hundida lo suficiente como para no dejar ningún líquido en ella. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Camicazi por ayuda cuando el padre la asió del cuello y la giró hacia él, cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que no llego.

\- ¡Astrid! – gritó una voz masculina entrando a la sala y acercándose a ella con rapidez - ¡Suéltala maldito imbécil!

Hiccup había ingresado con tanta potencia y tan rápido que ella no sintió el momento en que la presión en su cuello desapareció, apenas pudo ser consciente de cómo su castaño amigo estaba encima del hombre con una actitud que nunca le había visto. Cayó al piso rápidamente pero Karim corrió hacia ella para evitar el golpe y quitó la jeringa de su palma, cuando se sintió cobijada dentro del abrazo de la enfermera giró su rostro y pudo ver a su amigo soltando un golpe certero que volvió a inmovilizar al rubio.

\- Haakon esta detrás de la puerta trasera – dijo apenas con voz, la anestesia le estaba haciendo afecto - ¡Karim!, sácalo de aquí, la madre está en la sala contigua

Karim asintió soltándola con delicadeza y empezando a caminar hacia el niño. Lo encontró escondido entre sus piernas y sin ninguna palabra lo cargó en brazos para volver a entrar y dirigirse donde estaban la madre y Camicazi. Al verlo pasar el padre empujó a Hiccup para arrebatarle de Karim al niño. Astrid se precipitó y lo empujó con menos fuerza que la primera vez, él la tomó de las manos y la volvió a lanzar contra un estante causando que todas las medicina cayeran encima de la rubia, apenas tuvo fuerza para caer sin hacerse tanto daño, alzó la vista viéndolo ir hacia ella. Hiccup llegó primero poniéndose frente a ella para detener el golpe y lo esquivó girando su cuerpo para un lado, aún cuando compartían casi la misma altura y el padre le doblara probablemente el peso, lo tomó del cuello y con impresionante fuerza lo azotó a la pared más cercana para después poner el antebrazo sobre la garganta del rubio y levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo.

\- Juro que si la vuelves a tocar te mato ¿Entendiste? – expresó con furia - ¿Entendiste?

\- ¡HICCUP HADDOCK!

Astrid escuchó y vio a Stoick Haddock entrar a la habitación con una horda de policías que rodearon inmediatamente a Hiccup y a Jargen con premura, apenas fue consciente que se desvanecía en la inconsciencia debido a la anestesia dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. La última visión de Haakon en los brazos protectores de Karim le causó tranquilidad.

Cerró los ojos dejándose ir.

::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Qué carajos pasó allá dentro? – preguntó Stoick caminando en línea recta a lo largo de su escritorio - ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es qué acabaste golpeando al padre de ese niño?

Hiccup giró los ojos con impaciencia, lo último que él necesitaba era responder por sus actos de esa mañana cuando Astrid estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital.

\- Sabes como pasó todo, Camicazi, la madre y Karim ya testificaron ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera padre?

\- Que no lo golpearas, eso esperaba – Stoick se sentó en la silla y se masajeó la sien - Sabes perfectamente que nos puede demandar ¿Verdad Hiccup? Puede demandar a todo el maldito hospital y al estado de Berk

Stoick era intimidante y enorme, la barba y el cabello pelirrojo eran lo suficientemente espesos como para ocultar parcialmente el rostro masculino. Era el mejor cardiólogo de ese lado del archipielago y en opinión de casi todo Berk, el líder ideal que necesitaban, Hiccup sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su padre dejará el hospital a su cargo y optara por una candidatura dentro del senado probablemente exitosa.

\- Atacó a Astrid y casi la deja inconsciente – Hiccup se levantó del asiento y azotó las manos en el escritorio con tanta fuerza que casi tira el vaso de cristal cortado con agua que estaba sobre la mesa – Además que estamos olvidando que Haakon y Marian Jargen ingresaron con golpes severos y notorios, la señora Jargen tiene una hemorragia interna que Cami afortunadamente esta controlando a tiempo, tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasa con ese tipo de hemorragias, la pudo haber matado y entonces hubiéramos tenido un caso de homicidio culposo

\- Hijo….

\- Nada de hijo, padre – dijo alejando sus manos y cruzando los brazos con firmeza – Si ese bastardo quiere demandar al hospital que lo haga, tú tienes los suficientes amigos en cada parte del país y más aún en la policía como para preocuparnos por ese malnacido, y si lo que quieres es una disculpa de mi parte no la tendrás. No dejaré ni ahora ni nunca que cualquiera venga y atente contra la integridad de mi personal o mis pacientes en mi hospital, déjalo hacer todo lo que quiera, no tiene idea con quien esta metiéndose, tiene todas las probabilidades de quedar encerrado lo que resta de su puñetera vida

Stoick entrecerró los ojos con orgullo, había solo tres cosas que le había heredado a su único hijo, la primera era la altura, la segunda eran esos ojos verdes, muchos decían que habían sido legado de Valka pero él sabía que lo brillante y casi jade del tono venían directamente de él, los de Valka eran más claros, y como último listado genético, la determinación férrea, sólida y hasta agresiva con la que Hiccup protegía lo que amaba eran la mejor cualidad que Stoick pudo haberle heredado al joven doctor. La vio reflejada cuando Hiccup se empecinó por especializarse en Neurología y no en Cardiología como él esperaba, y cuando decidió irse a Noruega por un año ante la negativa de sus dos padres. Suspiró con calma y se acercó al castaño para poner una mano en el hombro y atraerlo hacia si mismo.

\- Tú ganas Hiccup – expresó con una sonrisa bonachona tan sincera que Hiccup lo miró con sorpresa – Estoy orgulloso de ese derechazo que le diste a ese hombre después de que Astrid se desmayó ¡Vaya fuerza hijo!

Hiccup sonrió y puso una mano en su nuca con confusión genuina, esperaba un poco más de reprimenda por parte de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo vas con el asunto Hofferson? – preguntó con naturalidad

\- ¿Qué asunto con Astrid, padre?

\- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Stoick acercándose a una encimera y sirviéndose ron con hielo de una botella de cristal - ¿Vamos a obviar el hecho de que levantaste a un tipo de más de tu estatura, que sobra decir no es baja sin esfuerzo por ningún tipo de aliciente singular?

\- No te estoy entendiendo padre – el ojiverde esquivando la mirada cómplice

\- Sólo te diré algo Hiccup – Stoick volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de caoba y le brindó una mueca similar a una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y experiencia – Cuando tenías 15 años supuse que pasaba algo entre ustedes, pero pensé que eran cosas de adolescentes y nunca le di importancia, luego tú te fuiste a Noruega y ella a Berserker. La miras como yo veía a Valka cuando tenía tu edad y lo que pasó hoy solo me confirmó que estás dispuesto a ponerte en riesgo si eso significa protegerla de cualquier daño. La vida te ha brindado la oportunidad de tenerla de regreso, yo solo ayude un poco, no olvides eso

El joven doctor bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, sabía que su padre tenía razón.

\- ¿Y si ella no me corresponde como quisiera? – preguntó Hiccup con tal angustia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stoick pudo ver al muchacho asustado e indefenso que había sido cuando era niño

\- Eres un Haddock, Hiccup, y ella es tu mejor amiga desde que tienes memoria – indicó Stoick levantando la mano con el vaso y apuntando un dedo hacia él – Haz lo que cualquier Haddock sabe hacer mejor

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Luchar por lo que queremos

::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup llegó con Camicazi, había tomado casi 4 horas arreglar el asunto con la policía y dar una pequeña declaración acerca del incidente del día, después de eso Stoick se había hecho cargo de todo para darle una ventana de tiempo que con empatía le indicaba que fuera con Astrid. Gracias a que Karim había estado en el interrogatorio pudo saber que su rubia amiga estaba bien, pero no había podido sacar mucho más debido a las preguntas de los detectives.

Aún luchando con su ansiedad por saber como estaba Astrid puso sus piernas a caminar hacia el corredor de pediatría para monitorear a Haakon y saber como su madre progresaba, primero estaban sus obligaciones como jefe en el hospital a sus deseos personales.

\- ¿Cómo está Haakon? – preguntó acercándose a Camicazi y sonriendo al niño que dormía, tomó el folder de diagnóstico de la reja de la cama y lo hojeó genéricamente

\- No hay nada porque alarmarse – respondió Cami acariciando la frente del pequeño – Astrid hizo un gran trabajo con el brazo y las heridas antes de que todo se suscitara, pusimos suero para la deshidratación y administramos un calmante, sus abuelos vienen en camino

\- ¿Maternos? – preguntó Hiccup regresándole el folder y cruzando los brazos

\- Claramente, se harán cargo del pequeño mientras su madre se recupera

\- ¿Está en cirugía? – Hiccup la miró confuso – No firmé nada

\- Lo sé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Pero ella necesitaba urgentemente detener el sangrado interno y tú y Stoick estaban suficientemente ocupados con los asuntos administrativos del ataque, Eret y yo decidimos firmar el pase y servicios sociales lo autorizó, perdón Hiccup, pero ella iba a empeorar gravemente sino lo hacíamos, no sé como obtuvo la fuerza para traer a Haakon hasta aquí

\- Esta bien Cami – sonrió con calma y ella devolvió la sonrisa – Karim no me dijo como se encuentra Astrid o en donde

Camicazi alzó una ceja con picardía, al igual que Hiccup, se preocupó bastante al ver a la doctora desmayada y en el suelo, de lo único que fue consciente después consistió en Hiccup llevando en brazos a la pediatra hasta una camilla y ordenando que se hicieran cargo de ella. Reconoció la fortaleza del chico para dejar a Astrid en manos de otra persona para atender los asuntos primordiales del hospital, por lo que tomando su ejemplo se hizo cargo de Marian Jargen, ya que necesitaba intervención quirúrgica inmediata.

\- Esta bien, se desmayó debido a la anestesia que accidentalmente se enterró dado al golpe que Jargen le propinó – Cami le dio una hoja clínica con el expediente de Astrid para que Hiccup lo revisará, este lo tomó con urgencia – Por suerte no tenía la anestesia suficiente para que haya sido algo grave, la había utilizado antes con Haakon

\- ¿Está despierta?

Camicazi aintió con la cabeza.

\- Despertó hace dos horas, pero tú estabas ocupado y después de revisar a Haakon dijo que iba a checar como iba la operación, limpió y esterilizó su propia herida, tomó un calmante para el dolor y salió hacia cirugía, para esta hora Eret debe de estar terminando

\- Eso suena a algo que Astrid haría definitivamente – dijo Hiccup sonriendo, Cami rió

\- Lo sé, me cae bastante bien, buena elección de tu padre

Después de una ultima revisión al menor de los Jargen salió en dirección al ala de cirugía con la esperanza de ver a la blonda y tranquilizar la ansiedad punzante que aparecía cada que pensaba en ella. La última imagen que tenía era la de una inconsciente Astrid que se balanceaba en sus brazos como muñeca de trapo, era una visión con una connotación completamente distinta a cuando la llevó cargando a su habitación dormida y en calma. Había sentido real pavor al verla ser azotada contra el estante y sintió la rabia estallar sobre su garganta al divisar la sangre que emanaba de su palma debido a que la jeringa anestésica estaba enterrada en su piel. Tuvo que luchar con su urgencia de tratarla debido a la preocupación de la anestesia ya que no sabía cuanta cantidad estaba ya introducida en su sangre, y no pudo más que resignarse con crudo horror al declinar tratarla y delegarla al equipo de doctores que había entrado a ayudar. Estar al mando a veces apestaba.

Entró al cuarto de cirugía, vió a Eret quitarse el tapabocas quirúrgico y dirigirse a los lavabos industriales que estaban justo a lado de las salas operatorias. Eret era una coincidencia graciosa de su estancia en Noruega, nunca hubiera pensado que ese musculoso y tosco hombre fuera un prodigio de la medicina, lo había conocido en la universidad de especialidades de Noruega, compartían piso y aunque tuvieran diferentes clases debido a que Hiccup se especializaba en neurología y Eret en cirugía integral, habían afianzado una amistad duradera que se vio reflejada cuando Hiccup le ofreció el puesto de jefe suplente de cirugía y jefe de residencia, Eret había aceptado sin dudarlo y se mudó a Berk en cuanto pudo.

Confiaba tanto en Eret como en Fishlegs o Astrid, era su segundo al mando y tomaba las decisiones correctas cuando Hiccup no podía atenderlas por cuestión de tiempo y carga de trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó el ojiverde acercándose y cruzando los brazos, una manía muy Stoick si lo pensaba con detenimiento

\- Estable – respondió empezando a lavarse sin mirarlo – Detuvimos la hemorragia a tiempo, Cami hizo lo correcto en direccionarla directo a cirugía, unos dos días más y se hubiera desangrado sin remedio

\- Lo sé, buen trabajo Eret

\- ¿Te dijo que firmé el acta pre-operatoria sin tu consentimiento?- Eret se giró para verlo por primera vez – Lo lamento, era un asunto de vida o muerte, es solo que tenías que hacerte cargo de tantas cosas y también estaba este asunto de Astrid y en realidad…..

\- Hiciste lo que es debido – cortó Hiccup negando con la cabeza dando por zanjada la conversación – Tu trabajo es tomar decisiones si no me encuentro disponible, a veces olvidas que puedes hacerlo Eret. Gracias, de verdad

\- Bueno, no fue nada

Un silencio cómodo se vio instalado entre los dos que Eret rompió al ver a Hiccup examinar la sala buscando algo. El moreno sonrió adivinando que era ese algo que su amigo buscaba, sabía la exacta situación entre Astrid y el heredero Haddock. Había conocido a Astrid en las contadas dos veces que ella había ido a Noruega a visitar a Hiccup y después en Berk, cuando regresaba de vacaciones de Berserker y pasaba unas semanas en su pueblo natal junto a todos su amigos y Hiccup. La chica le caía muy bien en cuestión y entendía porque su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, era fácil enamorarse de Astrid Hofferson, tenía la belleza adecuada para ser modelo y la equivalente inteligencia como para ganar una beca completa de medicina en la mejor escuela del archipielago, además de la suficiente fuerza de carácter y física que significaba la capacidad de dejarte en el suelo de un golpe, era el tipo de mujeres que no necesitaba protección alguna y aún así acababas dándosela por pura necesidad emocional. No culpaba a Hiccup, no lo culpaba ni un poco.

Él sentía algo similar por cierta también rubia doctora en Pediatría que no distinguía de sus coqueteos.

\- Está en la azotea, dijo que necesitaba aire – dijo Eret logrando que Hiccup volviera su vista hacia él, contestando una muda pregunta que sin querer el ojiverde estaba formulando – Salió hace unos 20 minutos, se aseguró que todo estuviera bien y subió, sé que sobra decírtelo porque probablemente Cami ya te lo mencionó, pero esta bien, no paso nada más que un pinchazo y algunos golpes que se irán en cuestión de días con desinflamatorio

\- Gracias, de nuevo – contestó Hiccup sin más

\- De nada hermano

Eret lo miró salir por la puerta, deseó que el día terminará ya, aún así debía bajar a Pediatría para informar a los padres de Marian Jarger que estaba en recuperación, después le daría la buena noticia de la estabilidad de la mujer a Camicazi y tal vez la invitaría a cenar alegando que había sido un día muy pesado y les vendría bien a los dos la distracción.

En realidad no mentía.

::::::::::::::::::

El hospital regional norte de Berk gozaba de una ubicación prodigiosa, estaba en una planicie alta que daba una muy buena vista de la ciudad casi completa, a esas horas de la noche ella podía deslumbrar todas las luces encendidas y ese efecto la tranquilizó con rapidez. No había situación que Astrid más odiara que ver lastimado a un paciente, y dado que era Pediatra, los afectados siempre eran niños, podía con eso, era completamente capaz de atender con esa frialdad médica que los doctores tenían a cualquier infante en esas situaciones, lo que no toleraba era la idea de que ella se viera imposibilitada.

El Sr. Jargen la atacó sin dudarlo siquiera y si no hubiera sido por Hiccup, no sabría que habría pasado ese día. Apretó el puño causando que un pico de dolor le recorriera la espina dorsal, recordándole en silencio, que la herida seguía ahí. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y estuvo a punto de voltear a ver al invitado no deseado cuando el olor de la loción de Hiccup llegó a sus fosas nasales, era inevitable no reconocerlo desde una distancia corta, el perfume era el mismo desde que ella tenía memoria.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – preguntó Astrid sin siquiera voltear

Hiccup detuvo sus pasos a dos metros de ella, la rubia tenía las manos puestas en el barandal y aún llevaba la bata médica, el cabello estaba tomado en una larga trenza rubia que caía de un lado y por alguna razón se veía muy pequeña.

\- Eret dijo que necesitabas aire, me imaginé que estaría aquí arriba - exclamó con paciencia - ¿Astrid? Sabes que no fue tu culpa

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa habilidad?

Se aceró dos pasos, casi podía tocarla

\- ¿De qué habilidad hablas? – dijo Hiccup enarcando una ceja, Astrid pudo jurar que casi había visto el gesto sin necesidad de mirarlo

\- De saber lo que pienso y siento

Hiccup suspiró, había tenido un nudo en la garganta que no se había desintegrado todavía, el verla frente a si mismo no le era suficiente, así que pidiendo a los dioses que Astrid no lo golpeara decidió terminar la distancia entre los dos y sin siquiera decir nada pasó los brazos por la cintura de la rubia y pegó su pecho contra la espalda de la chica. Astrid sintió los brazos del castaño deslizarse por su cuerpo con naturalidad, no se inmuto hasta que el olor de Hiccup la llenó por completo. No se giró a mirarlo y solo disfruto del peso de la barbilla del ojiverde sobre su cabeza.

\- No sé que habría pasado si hubieras llegado más tarde – Astrid pegó más su espalda hacia el cuerpo del castaño – Me siento impotente

\- ¿Te duele cierto? Te duele aún la herida

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

Hiccup movió sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y con un movimiento rápido la hizo girar dentro del aro de sus brazos para verla directamente y de frente. Astrid tragó en seco al ver los ojos verdes chispear, aún no se dejaba de impresionar con el atractivo del chico.

\- Esa herida es la muestra de lo valiente que fuiste hoy, pusiste tu seguridad en segundo plano con tal de defender a ese niño, no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti Astrid – soltó su cintura y puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica que lo miró con ojos enternecidos, Hiccup pensó que no había ojos tan azules como los suyos - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Astrid con risa, esa frase la había escuchado miles de veces a lo largo de su vida y era la antesala de un recuerdo o regaño inolvidable.

\- Te digo cuando lleguemos

Quince minutos después, Hiccup manejaba el jeep verde de Astrid mientras ella disfrutaba de la vista nocturna de Berk.

\- No sé porque no decidimos ir en moto – dijo Hiccup cambiando a tercera y enfilando en línea recta, el letrero que decía _"Parque Central de Berk"_ ya se miraba con claridad – El jeep es más lento

\- Porque no traes un segundo casco y aún sigo un poco drogada con el analgésico como para ir en esa cosa del demonio negra ¿Te he dicho que te gusta demasiado la velocidad para ser considerada una afición sana?

Hiccup gruñó por lo bajo y dio un giro para estacionar en el estacionamiento que llevaba directo a la puerta de metal engarzado repleta de flores y enredadera del parque. Bajaron del vehículo y después de cerrarlo comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior, avanzaron en silencio hasta detenerse en una banca frente al lago. Esa era su banca, ahí había sido su segundo beso a los 15, el primero había sido en las escaleras del departamento de ella , su primera discusión y sus cartas de aceptación a la universidad habían sido abiertas ahí, cuando Hiccup decidió decirle que se iba a Noruega y dos años después ella hizo lo mismo al notificarle que se iría a Berserker. Esa simple banca guardaba tantos recuerdos como momentos y palabras sin pronunciar.

\- Cuando mi padre me dijo que regresabas e ibas a trabajar en el hospital justamente estaba aquí – dijo el ojiverde sentándose en el filo del asiento de recargo, ella tomó asiento un peldaño más abajo – Me habló por teléfono para darme la noticia, quería marcarte y decírtelo pero estábamos sin hablar

\- Aquí nos besamos por segunda vez – acotó Astrid con sorna, él sonrió de lado – Estoy cansada Haddock

\- Hagamos algo entonces ¿recuerdas ese juego tonto que jugábamos cuando nos aburríamos antes de los exámenes en la facultad?

\- ¿Te refieres a la ridiculez de decir una verdad por turno para relajarnos? – dijo la rubia ladeando su cuerpo y observando que aún llevaba el uniforme azul de cirujano, ella solo llevaba la bata blanca, notó con disimulo que los brazos se veían desarrollados bajo la playera médica azul – Yo empiezo, te odié por irte a Noruega

\- Detestaba a Arsen y estuve fastidiado un poco contigo por decidir salir con él aún cuando lo sabías – expresó el ojiverde acercándose un poco

\- Anissa era la peor persona de la vida, y solo le interesaba el dinero de tu familia

\- Ya lo sabía, pero empezaste a salir con ese idiota que no recuerdo y lo hice en venganza

Astrid abrió la boca con asombro, no podía ser que con tantos años entrados en amistad aún encontrara cosas que le sorprendieran de Hiccup.

\- Te ves mucho más guapo ahora, hacer pesas te ha ayudado en demasía – acotó un poco sonrojada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el agua, Hiccup volvió a sonreír de lado y ella consideró que era un gesto cargado de magnetismo sexual

\- Puedes atribuirte ese cambio, fuiste la razón de que me inscribiera en el gimnasio desde hace 2 años, tenía que descargar la furia de algún modo

\- ¿Me estás coqueteando Hiccup?

La rubia se tensó al no escuchar respuesta y supo que era momento de huir, se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, razonó que él tenía las llaves de su camioneta pero no le importó, estaba embriagándose con su sola presencia y el cansancio y dolor no la hacían pensar claro, si se quedaba ahí iba a perder el control y acabaría besándolo sin medir las consecuencias.

Hiccup la tomó del brazo apenas la alcanzó y con un jalón suave la envolvió en un abrazo que cubrió su espalda y cintura, Astrid subió sus ojos hacia el rostro del chico y vio los ojos verde tan oscurecidos que supo de inmediato que ya no iba a poder resistirse, nunca había podido si Hiccup hacia eso.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Astrid apenas con voz

\- Es mi turno – alejó un cabello blondo de su rostro y la sintió temblar – Necesito besarte

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando entonces?

Sintió los labios suaves de Hiccup sobre los de ella y cerró los ojos a la par que pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, el castaño cerró más las cadenas de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la rubia y con un gruñido leve profundizó el beso, Astrid se pegó aún más cuando sintió la lengua de Hiccup tocar la suya, había una urgencia casi violenta en la forma que movía los labios y la apretaba hacia su cuerpo, era una urgencia real.

Cuando se separaron lentamente debido a la falta de aire Hiccup puso su frente contra la de ella y dejó salir un suspiro tan cargado de alivio que ella empezó a reír por eso.

\- Es mi turno – dijo Astrid aún en la misma posición – Aún sabes perfectamente lo que necesito

Lo volvió a besar entonces.

* * *

Ready!

Segundo chapter terminado, les agradezco mucho a:

Dlydragon y DreamGirl16, mis dos únicos reviews del pasado chapter, no saben como me alentó a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. 3

Todos los follows :) Merci beaucoup.

Esperemos que se nos sigan uniendo gente en esta pequeña aventura.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

 ** _Suya_**

 ** _Kirlatan_**


End file.
